Behind The Lies
by WhitRenee
Summary: Surprises :
1. Charades

**_Please leave a comment...tell me whatcha thing of this story :)_**

**_Thanks a bunch! If you want more I gotta know. Love, Whitney  
_**

**Hinata**

"Naruto darling!" I called from the living room. We were late for Sasuke and Sakura's fifth anniversary. I was sure an engagement would take place tonight. I looked down at my diamond engagement ring longingly. Naruto had proposed a mere two months ago at their fifth year anniversary dinner. It seemed like forever ago already. Naruto snuck up behind me. "Come on, let's go." He said, making me jump at his sudden presence.

"You look charming in that blue dress shirt." I said approvingly. He gave a sly smile and then led me out the door, shutting and locking it behind us. He had called a cab in advance. We scooted in and the driver peeled off towards the fine dining restaurant Sakura had chosen for this night. "Do you think we could do something after. Maybe a movie?" I asked him timidly, hoping he'd suggest something more intimate that I was too shy to outrightly ask for. He shrugged instead to my disappointment. "Maybe. I'll see what happens. We'll have a good time, don't you worry." he told me and patted my leg as we reached the place. "Time to chow down." He said to me, hopping out of the car and then turning to help me out onto the sidewalk.

We walked into the restaurant, hoping no one would realize too much that we were late. But of course Guy had to notice. "Ah, Hinata, Naruto, so nice you could join us. We've just ordered the appetizer." I sighed and gave a timid wave to the large table surrounded by guests. Lee patted the two empty seats next to him. "I saved these for you two." He whispered to me. I smiled thankfully and sat down, Naruto noticing and sitting beside me.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad you could come!" She rushed over and hugged him. When he embraced her back calmly she backed off and turned to me. "Hey Hinata thanks for dragging him here tonight." She laughed, and I smiled along with her. She was in an extremely happy mood. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sounding nervous. Sakura looked behind her. "Oh, he went to the restroom. He should be back any minute now." She assured him, turning and going back to her seat, quickly saying, "We will chat later."

Once every settled down and Sasuke returned soon after the appetizers had arrived, Sakura stood up. "As you all know this is mine and Sasuke's fifth anniversary. We have been dating five years, I can hardly believe it." She beamed. "Well, I'd like to make a toast to five wonderful years. Sasuke Uchiha, I love you." She announced loud and clear. Glasses clinked together in a unified toast. Sasuke looked preoccupied, distant in thought. When Sakura sat down she kissed him and he was obviously not into it, but put on the charade for her satisfaction. We all ordered, our food came, and soon everyone was laughing and talking. It's a good thing we were in a private room, otherwise we could've cleared the room with our volume.

"Look at this!" Tenten laughed obnoxiously, obviously tipsy, standing on her chair and doing a dangerous back flip, but landing it miraculously. Most clapped, but a few gave worried looks, including me. Beside me Naruto laughed along with everyone else. When everyone had paid their respective checks, despite Sakura's protests, people said their farewells and slowly started leaving. The last people left at the table besides Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I were Kakashi and Guy. "Well Kakashi, let's head out." Guy gestured. Kakashi finished swigging the last of his drink and then smiled. "Congrats you two." He said to Sakura and Sasuke. They thanked him and they made their way out, saying goodbye to Naruto and I before heading out the door. It was just us four, the usual. On many occasions it had been just us four.

"So, now that everyone's gone I can do this." Sakura suddenly blurted. She dug in her purse and fished out a little box. She got down on one knee and took Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke Uchiha would you be my husband?" She asked seriously. "Backwards times call for backwards measures." She added cheesily. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Uh, sure." He muttered in surprise. She took that as a yes and exploded in laughter, slipping the ring on her finger. "Oh Hinata look!" She exclaimed, shoving her ringed hand in my direction. I looked at it admiringly. "I'm going out for a smoke." Naruto grumbled. I was going to protest but he insisted that I stay with Sakura to discuss wedding things. So I complied. I watched out of my peripheral as he walked out the back.

**Naruto**

I stepped outside into the cool, dry night. It was nice out. Oh shit. Sakura had proposed. Man she was wild. I remembered the time I used to be obsessed with stealing her from Sasuke. He was all she ever talked about back when we all first became friends. I rolled my eyes. Please. Me and Sakura. The thought made me laugh hysterically inside. I was just finishing my cigarette, popping a piece of spearmint gum in my mouth when Sasuke stepped out and looked at me with a long face. "Why the long face?" I asked. He sighed.

"Sakura is the reason my face is so long. She proposed. SHE, not me. And what was I suppose to say? 'No, I'm sorry, but I've been with you for five years but don't think I can marry you.' No. I can't say that." He said gruffly. I chuckled. "What are you laughing at? Hinata is crazy about you. I can tell her shy nature is holding her back from pinning you to the floor and humping you into tomorrow. Christ. You're such an ass." He said.

"Fuck you." I replied. This drove him wild and he pressed his lips hungrily against mine. His tongue tangled with mine and I moaned lightly under his sudden show of affection. "Why are we putting on this charade?" I groaned between the kissing. He sighed, pulling back. "Because being gay is forbidden. It is an atrocity. We'd most likely get gunned down if anyone knew about this." Sasuke confirmed. I looked down at the cracked concrete, ashamed. "You're right." I admitted. "But Sasuke, we can't go on like this. We have been pining for each other since we've met. Why?" I asked.

"Because you're so damn delectable." He teased and pressed his lips to mine once again. His hand grazed the bulge in my pants. "No Sasuke. Let's not push it tonight. Soon Sakura will come out jumping on your dick. And if she found us getting freaky I'm pretty sure that'd be the last cum we ever spill. EVER." I sadly laughed. He nodded and kissed me one last time. "Well Naruto, when? I don't think I can go on like this for much longer. Wondering when I'll get to see you again." He confessed. I sighed. "Text me Sas." I touched his chest gently. "I have to go take Hinata to a movie and pretend to be straight when I have sex and pretend she is you." I teased. This made Sasuke's lips break into a smile.

"Alright. I'll text you as soon as you're out of my sight." I laughed and then we both trailed back to the dining area that was cleared from the mess. "Oh Naruto, Sasuke, you're back. How was your smoke break?" Hinata asked. "Good enough." I said huskily, still tasting Sasuke on my tongue and it made me smile. "Well Hinata, you ready to catch that movie?" I asked and her face lit up. "Yes. Let's go." She hugged Sakura and congratulated her and Sasuke. They both thanked her and as I gave Sakura a hug I winked at Sasuke. We walked out the door and as soon as I stepped outside my phone vibrated and I read the text from Sasuke.

_midnite tmrw?_


	2. Wedding Plans

**Here's the next chapter! hope you all enjoy. Please comment. **

**Thanks, Whitney.  
**

**Sasuke**

Once I texted Naruto I felt nervous for what he might reply back. He could say, "_HELL NO!", _and that'd be the end. But what he replied made my stomach flutter.

_My place..._

I punched in a reply faster then ever.

_HELL YES_

I was ecstatic. Tomorrow I would be able to fulfill my fantasies with the only person in this world I was truly in love with. Well, don't get me wrong. Sakura means a lot to me and I love her as a friend, but I am not IN LOVE with her. Never have been and never will be. I remember the first time I met Sakura. Kindergarten I do believe.

She was sitting across from me in the small circle the teacher had instructed us to sit in. Her eyes were beaming at me. I was afraid she would've tackled me had it not been for the teacher sitting in the center. As the years went on and we soon found ourselves in High School she started getting immensely bold. She groped me during Biology, sophomore year, under the table with confidence and nonchalance. Her grin became more sly every time she made her move. Then in the hall senior year we had both coincidentally left the class on teacher errands. She made this her grande finale. She pushed me against the lockers, secluded from the others, where no unexpected passer-bys would see.

"Oh Sasuke, can't you see how much I want you." She had muttered into my ear seductively. This had had no effect on me considering my own affections were elsewhere. "Um, Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked roughly. I did not like her like that. "Sasuke, don't pretend like you don't like me." She giggled, pressing her body against mine. "Feel those?" She asked, already knowing that I did. "They're C-cups and yes they're real." She bragged. I could've cared less. Sakura's boobs were of less interest to me than school, and I really hated school.

When she didn't get a response from me, she shoved her wide tongue into my unexpected, and unwilling mouth. She went on for about thirty seconds before pulling back and unzipping my pants. My penis was limp and she frowned a bit at her incapability of arousing me. I tried to push her off but she was persistent and she shoved her mouth over my dick and let her throat touch the tip. "Sakura stop." I grunted, wishing my dick wouldn't have responded to her so willingly.

She continued to move back and forth. She was doing a good job, I'll give her the credit, but I wasn't enjoying it. "Sakura, please stop." I pleaded aggressively. She ignored me further until I came pitifully into her mouth. She pulled my dick from her mouth, swallowed the cum, and smiled up at me. "See Sas, that wasn't so bad was it?" Her eyes sparkled with satisfaction. "Fuck Sakura. What the hell was that?" I fussed, as I zipped up my pants. "It was my gift to you." She replied smartly. "Now darling, I'll see you when the bell rings so I can announce our couple status." She informed me. And without another word she walked off.

And now, here I am. Engaged to a dominant woman that gave me head and pronounced us as a couple five years ago. And go figure it was Naruto's idea for me to go along with this if we wanted to still wanted to make US work. Damn you Naruto. Damn you Sakura. Damn the world. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Knowing Sakura our wedding could be in the next 24 hours. I glanced back down at my phone that still showed Naruto's message.

_My place..._

I sighed. "Naruto." I whispered to myself. And with that last thought, I shoved my phone in my pocket and hoped tomorrow would come faster than ever.

**Sakura**

"SASUKE!" I hollered from my dining room table. I was the one who had taken the motive to move him into my apartment. He was still in the bedroom and I was becoming impatient. "Sasuke Uchiha get your ass in here!" I yelled. Slowly he came out of the bedroom and sat in the chair opposite of me. I gave him a warm and loving smile. "Goodmorning sunshine." I gleamed at him. He raised his eyebrows and I moved on. "I need you to take a look at these locations. They are all possible spots for our wedding or honeymoon. So circle as many as you like and then let me know when you're finished." I said, excitedly.

He sighed and took the book and pen from my hands. His face showed no sign of emotion. I ignored that and pushed my glasses up, continuing to look at the vast array of wedding dress catalogs. "Damn I need Ino for this." I muttered, in thought. "Finished." Sasuke shoved the book back at me. Only five things were circled under the wedding section, and three under the honeymoon section. I groaned. "Out of five hundred pages you only picked out 7 locations?" I was annoyed. "Eight actually." He said matter-of-factually. I gritted my teeth. "Good. Thank you Sasuke. You can go now." I struggled to say in a nice tone of voice.

He walked out of the room and I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number. "Hello, Ino's Garden, this is Ino how can I help you today?" She answered sweetly. "Ino it's me." I said. "Oh, Sakura hey. I was wondering if you'd call. How are the wedding plans going?" She asked. I sighed. "Sasuke is useless in this subject." I complained. She laughed. "Most guys are when it comes to weddings. It's a good thing you have a best friend like me though. I'll be there at ten-thirty when I turn it over to my manager." She told me. "Okay Ino. See you then." And then we both hung up.

A little after ten-thirty there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it. "Ino!" I exclaimed, giving her a big hug. "Sorry I couldn't be there last night Sakky." She apologized. I gave a forgiving smile. "It's okay girly. Oh my god! Look at the ring." I exclaimed. She sat down at the table and examine the diamond ring on my finger. "It's beautiful. But don't you think you should've let him pick it out and propose to you?" She asked. I rolled my eyes as I sat back down in my chair.

"Look Ino, I think that it's obvious that I'm the one that calls the shots in this relationship.I had to take the opportunity last night to propose. I mean, Sasuke was too shy to do it, and that is exactly why I had to seal the deal myself." I explained. She arched her eyebrows and drew in a strong breath through her nose. "Whatever makes you happy I guess." She said, picking up the book Sasuke had circled the measly eight things in. "Where is beloved Sasuke anyways? I haven't gotten the chance to molest him with my eyes." She joked. I laughed at her last comment. "He went to the store to pick up a few things we are running low on here." I looked towards the empty kitchen.

"Sakura, did you ever really ask Sasuke what he wanted?" She suddenly asked me. I was slightly caught off guard by this question. "Well, no, but I figured he would protest to anything he wasn't comfortable with." I explained. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well let's not forget his protest senior year in on the errand run." She giggled furiously. My face flushed the tiniest bit at the memory of me giving Sasuke head. "So, he didn't know he loved me then." I confirmed, more to myself than Ino. She continued to laugh. "Okay Sakura. Whatever you say." I could tell she didn't quite believe me, but I didn't care, we were engaged now. And he hadn't left me this long. Would he leave me? The question floated in my head. "Come on let's arrange this wedding before the groom books the next flight to "GET THE HELL AWAY-ville." Ino teased. I threw a catalog at her and we both laughed as we planned my soon to be wedding.


	3. The Perfect Night

**Naruto**

Ten o'clock came quicker than I'd expected. Just as planned Hinata was going to stay with her sister for a few days. "Have fun." I told her, kissing her cheek and giving her a big hug as she stood by the door with her suitcase. "Behave Nar, I don't want to come home to a totally destroyed home." She smiled. I shook my head laughing. "Oh Hinata, I'm not that reckless." She rolled her eyes and giggled. I walked with her downstairs, carrying her bags. She got into the cab and I waved goodbye to her. I turned to walk back upstairs. As soon as I closed the door behind me I rushed to get into the shower. My night with Sasuke.

**Sasuke**

My hands were shaking as I picked up my cell and texted Naruto.

_Still good for tonite?_

Each second that passed make my heart tightened in my chest and my stomach feel uneasy. Had he changed his mind? Did Hinata cancel her plans? Oh god, this was such a dumb idea. Just when I was about to call it quits he texted me back.

_U betcha ;)_

I quickly closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket as Sakura entered my office. "Going to Naruto's still?" She asked. I nodded. Her face dimmed a bit, but she made an effort to cover it up with smiles. "Well, I think I'm going to spend the night at Ino's, you know, girl talk and such." She rambled nervously. "Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call." I told her and with that she closed the door. My mind was spinning. I had taken a shower already and it was now 11:15. I hurried into my bedroom and looked for something to wear. I went for a nice red button up and dark wash jeans.

I got dressed and walked out of the room. When Sakura saw me this time she frowned. "Why all dressed up?" She questioned. I searched for an acceptable lie. "We were planning on going out. I don't wanna look sloppy." I managed. Her frown lessened. "Okay, well just be careful." She said, kissing me before I could avoid it. I hurried out of the door and hailed a cab. I was at Naruto's place. My palms were sweaty and my heart was now racing. This was it. Naruto and me. I started up the stairs but paused. Oh god. "You can do this." I whispered to myself.

I ascended another three stairs before pausing again. "Come on Sasuke pull yourself together." I lightly slapped myself on the cheek before trekking up the last few stairs. I rapped my knuckles against the door. I held my breath and finally Naruto opened the door. His hair dripping wet and a small red towel wrapped around his waist. Good God. My lack of words made him pull me hungrily inside. He pushed his lips to mine lightly. I kicked the door shut and ran my hands in his wet hair.

"Hello Naruto." I breathed. He smiled seductively. "Hi Sas. So glad you could make it." He slowly pulled the towel off. He was bigger than I remember. At least nine ,hell maybe ten inches. Shit! My eyes widened. He laughed heartily. "See something you like?" He cheesily asked me. I just stared and then fell to my knees taking him whole in my mouth. "Oh Sasuke, yes." He moaned. My eyes flitted back in enjoyment of this moment. When the first cum filled my mouth I groaned. I swallowed it slowly. "That was delicious." I teased his balls. He shuddered at my light touches. Moving upward with my mouth. I licked small circles around his nipples that were rock hard. He snatched my face from his body and to his mouth.

His tongue twirled with mine. He grabbed my boner and stroked it. There was precum that was dripping from the tip of my penis. Naruto could tell I was getting to the point of my first cum as well so he repayed the favor by sucking my dick with a sweet ferocity that I desired every god damn day. "Naruto yes. Oh fuck yes. Suck it please. Oh yes, yes, yes." I moaned. He was licking the tip when I exploded. A large load of cum dripped from my penis and Naruto licked it all up. Naruto got up slowly and pressed his mouth to mine again. He took my hand and led me into the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and I saw the full glory of his body. He was amazing.

**Naruto**

Sasuke was laying before me. His creamy white, unblemished skin was beautiful. I took my index finger and trailed it sweetly from his neck down to his belly button. He was so smooth, so polished. He was like a god trapped in marble. I smiled at the thought. Sasuke looked at me expectantly. I crawled on top of him. My growing erection was sliding across his stomach. This made a slight moan escape from Sasuke's lips and made me bite mine.

In one swift movement I flipped Sasuke onto his stomach and thrust myself into him. He cried out. It was a cry of pleasure and pain. I groaned at the incredible feeling it was giving my dick. He was so tight he molded around me perfectly. I slowly rocked back and forth. This time I was moaning. "Sasuke..." I moaned, dragging out his name. He just gritted his teeth and let a few moans escape. When I started going faster he unclamped his jaw and let himself moan freely. I thought I would cum first, but I was surprised when Sasuke screamed. "NARUTOOOOO! I...I'm cumming!" He called out in ecstacy. He went limp under me. And I finished with a bang. I pushed deep inside him, making him claw my headboard. "Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss." I hissed as I let out my incredibly large load.

Sasuke reached around when I pulled myself out and scooped up a small bit of my cum, sticking his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste. "You're so delicious." He moaned to me. I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "You're better." I whispered as I nibbled his ear. We lay exhausted, his arms around me and mine around him. We shared delicate kisses as we laid there, thoroughly satisfied and on a pleasure high. "Naruto," Sasuke said softly after about forty-five minutes. I craned my neck to look him directly in the eyes. "Yes Sas?" He hesitated and then continued. "Do, do you love me?" He asked. I drew in a large breath. "Of course I do. Why? Is something wrong?" I was worried at the sudden question.

"No, I was just making sure, because at times, and I know this is dumb, sometimes I just feel like you deserve so much more than this. I'm a cheap motel and you're a top of the line Hilton." He sounded so brought down. I shook my head, repositioning so I could look down on him. Still naked I admired his body. "How could you say that Sasuke?" I asked, a little angered by his assumption that he was considered a cheap motel. "You are not a cheap motel. And for the record, I hate Hilton's." I lightened the tension in the air. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I just want you to know that I will always love you Naruto Uzimake." He pledged. I gave a low laugh and kissed his lips. "As will I Sasuke Uchiha." I vowed. I pulled him to my chest and the two of us fell asleep in each others arms. This was truly a perfect night.


	4. Control Freak

**Sakura**

"_Hi, This is Sasuke Uchiha. Please leave me a short message, your name, and number and I'll get back with y-," _

I ended the call, starting to get pissed. "It is five o'clock the next day Ino! And not a single call from him!" I fussed. Ino sat in her favorite chair, watching me have a minor meltdown on her couch. I raked my hands through my hair, frustrated that Sasuke hadn't even attempted to talk to me. "What if he had a one night stand Ino!" I exclaimed. My heart started racing when I thought of Sasuke persuing a stripper. Oh my god, could they have gone to a strip club? Would Naruto do that to me? My mind was filling with endless possibilities of why Sasuke hadn't called yet. Just then my cell rang. I picked up immediately.

"_Hello? Sasuke?" I asked eagerly. _There was a pause on the phone before I got an answer.

"_Yes, what do you want? You've called like 8 times in the past hour." _He pointed out. I tugged at my ponytail as I pressed the phone to my ear. _"Sasuke, am I not important to you? Is that why you don't answer my calls?" _I pettily complained, playing the victim. He sighed. _"No Sakura, actually I forgot my phone at home today while Naruto and I were out. Is that okay with you?"_ He asked, in a short tone of voice. _"I don't know how you get off speaking to me like that, but I am not some push over that you can just call whenever you feel like Sasuke!" _I fussed. He laughed in my ear sarcastically.

I was getting really angry. _"Stop laughing!" _I yelled at him. His laughing was cut off. _"Look Sakura, if anyone should be angry here, it should be me. You are suffocating me. You think you are in charge of every detail of my life. Well, sorry if this pisses you off, but you don't own me. I am my own person. You are also a hypocrite. You don't want me talking to you in a certain tone, yet you speak to me however you like. So if you want me to feel sorry for you, well I don't. I told you I'd call you. And I planned to, but then you fucked up. You called me a billion times and now you feel the need to yell at me for not answering. Too bad Sakura. Too damn bad. This phone call is over. Don't expect me to answer anymore tonight." _He informed me before abruptly hanging up. I took my phone from my ear and squeezed it tightly in my hand. If I held it any tighter it would've crumbled.

"You okay?" Ino asked from her chair. I held my palm up to her. "Yep. I'm just fine. I just have a totally unappreciative fiance." I blurted. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go out for ice cream. My treat Sakky." She pulled me up and we both headed out the door.

**Sasuke**

How dare she! "That bitch!" I exclaimed. Pounding my fist down on the counter top of Naruto's bar. "Calm down, Sas, it's okay." Naruto tried to soothe me. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. "She is just so annoying Naruto. I don't know why I ever got involved with her. I hate being with her." I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Just breathe." He said to me. I took his hand and stood up. "Naruto, I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to lie anymore either. I want to come clean. I want to leave Sakura. I think it's time." I explained to him. His eyes widened.

"Sasuke no. You know we can't. I mean, sure I don't like hiding either, but we have to think about the girls. I mean, yeah, Sakura is an emasculating bitch to you, but she does care. And Hinata genuinely thinks I'm in love with her. Everyday it makes me feel horrible that I'm lying to her. When really, all I want to do is be with you, always." It was beautiful that Naruto had poured his heart out in those few words.

I pulled him into a hug. "I love you Naruto." I whispered in his ear, clinging to him like he was going to disappear. We stayed like this for a good five minutes before going to sit on the couch. Naruto sat down and let me lay my head in his lap. He played in my hair and hummed. I turned the TV on and we watched some HBO movie together. I must've dozed off because the knock at the door jostled me and I felt groggy. I sat up so Naruto could answer the door.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask. "Naruto! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" I heard Sakura holler from outside the door. I bolted for the bedroom, locking the door behind me. I heard the door open. Damn she was everywhere.

**Naruto**

I turned to look at Sasuke, but he wasn't there. I heard my bedroom door slam shut. Great. I opened the door and glared at Sakura. "I have neighbors." I gestured towards next door. She pushed past me. "Where is he Naruto?" She asked me furiously. "Look Sakura, you need to calm down. Sasuke is hiding. From YOU." I let her know. This only pissed her off even more. "You will bring him out right now!" She got right in my face.

I took a step back. "Get out of my face Sakura." I pushed her gently away. "Sasuke doesn't want to see you right now. So, please go have a good time with Ino." I said, ushering her out of the door. Before she said another word I closed the door. I could hear her very angry comments. "Naruto you bastard. You will pay for this!" She complained loudly from outside. I ignored her after that, walking to my bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door, leaning my head against the cool wood. "Sas, it's me. She's gone. She is really pissed." I half-heartedly laughed. He opened the door. His face was cross, but then it turned to relief.

"I thought I was dead." He sighed, going to the couch and sprawling out. "You know no matter how far I run, she will always find me, ready to suck me back into her ravenous trap she calls _**'love'**_." He told me. I laughed at his anger and frustration. "Well Sas, all I can do is be here for you at the end of everyday." He looked me in the eyes then and cupped my face. "This person right here is who I want to spend my life with. Right here." He kissed me gently and I welcomed him. My tongue grazed his happily. We kissed but then I pulled away. I didn't want to have sex with Sasuke tonight. "Sas, I need to take a shower." I told him, standing up slowly. He looked towards the door. "Should I go?" He asked me sincerely. "No!" I quickly said. "Of course not. I mean, it'll only take a few minutes." I stumbled on the words.

I walked into my bathroom and took a look in the mirror. I saw a tan, blonde haired, blue eyed man with a burning desire to tell the world that he was in love. I gave a long exasperated sigh. "If only." I mumbled to myself. I undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water. The water rapidly became hot and I could feel the burning sensation all over my body. It hurt, but at the same time felt good. Steam was everywhere, filling my lungs and clearing my thoughts. I took my washcloth and lathered it with soap, wiping myself down. I rinsed off and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower carefully, so I wouldn't slip. I pulled a plain white towel around my waist and headed for the bedroom. I walked in and Sasuke was waiting on the bed.


	5. My Weakness

**Naruto**

Sasuke sprawled out on the bed made me extremely horny, but I had to hold myself back tonight. I strolled over to the dresser and pulled out a black tshirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "So you're not gonna come over here?" Sasuke asked in a playful voice. I grinned. "Well, I will once I get dressed." I replied. I could hear him get off the bed. "But the clothes are just gonna come off anyways." He whispered sexually in my ear. This made my dick very hard.

"Sas, we can't tonight." I said, trying not to upset him. He pulled himself away from my ear. I turned around slowly. "Why not?" He asked me, his sensual smile fading. "Because, Saukra could bust through my front door again at any minute." He knew my words were true, but sadly he no longer cared. "Fuck Sakura. All I want is you, Naruto." He came closer to me, rubbing my shoulders with his smooth palms. His touch was so affective. I tried to move away, but he pulled me back. He pressed his lips to mine, parting them with care and tracing his tongue against mine.

I gave into him. I always gave in to Sasuke. He was my weakness and I couldn't fight it. Maybe Sasuke was right. Fuck the lies, the charade, the whole life we have both created apart from each other. Sure we care about the women who think we are IN LOVE with them. When, while we do love them, we are not sexually attracted to them in any way. How could Sasuke and I keep doing this to ourselves? We needed to come clean, but the reality of it all was disastrous. I can't even imagine telling Hinata, let alone Sakura. I snapped back from my thoughts as Sasuke threw the clothes from my hand and pushed me onto the bed.

"Naruto, I love you so much." He simply said and then began deep throating my swollen penis. I moaned with intensity. He was devilishly good at pleasuring me. He moved in perfect rhythm and flicked his tongue in all the right places. "Yes Sasuke, oh god yes, yes." I moaned repeatedly. When I was about to come my nails clawed the sheets and I exploded, a long and pleased moan escaping my lips as I felt each release of cum shoot into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at me. He had a huge grin on his face as he swallowed my load. I could see his dick was dripping with precum and was painfully hard. I decided it was my turn to make him feel good.

**Sasuke**

Naruto moved from his spot on the bed ad placed the empty spot with me. He licked the precum from my penis and I shivered. He began jacking it off with nice, even strokes handled with extreme care. I started moaning. Naruto knew that his handjobs were the ultimate pleasure for me. He moved his hand steadily and within two minutes cum shot from my head and trickled down his hand. He lifted it to his mouth and licked it all off. I tackled and straddled him. He pushed his hands across my pale torso. "You have an amazing body." Naruto said, smiling. This made me attack his mouth viciously. It was a very wild kiss that had my hips grinding against his delicious abs.

He lifted me and turned me over. He took his tongue and licked his way down my back. He lightly bit my left buttcheek and I laughed. "Tease." I said before he continued licking. I moaned when he teased my asshole with his wet fingers. I didn't have much time to react when he suddenly pushed his dick in and started rocking back and forth. "Oooooooh!" I cried out in ecstasy. He moved in a slow and passionate way. He was never too rough, and never too gentle. He took me to a high that I could live in forever with him. He was leaned over my back, placing sweet kisses on my shoulder. When I was cumming I bit down on my lip. Naruto pushed in deeper, knowing I was cumming and released his own cum into me, while we mutually climaxed. "Thank you." He breathed in my ear.

He pulled out of my ass and pulled me to his chest. "You are amazing Sasuke." He said to me. He kissed me lovingly and then just held me. We were lying there quietly when the front door sounded like it was being beat down. "NARUTO UZIMAKI OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL BUST IT DOWN!" It was Sakura. "Don't get up, please." I begged him. He hesitated, but stayed holding me. "What about her? She is extremely pissed." He pointed out to me. I rolled my eyes. "Naruto, I don't care. She needs to learn some self control. The cold shoulder and ignoring her is the only way she'll get it." I explained. He nodded and continued stroking my hair as we lay there.

**Sakura**

WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE TWO DOING IN THERE? I was furious. Sasuke was treating me like shit and Naruto was backing him up. How could they? I dialed Ino's number. "INO! THEY WON"T ANSWER THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I fussed into my phone. "Okay ouch, this is my ear you are yelling in." She replied. I clutched the phone tightly to my ear. "They are both in there ignoring me. I even threatened to beat down the door. Are they idiots?" I told her, my words coming out rapidly. She sighed. "Leave it alone Sakura. You will not like it very much if Sasuke never speaks to you again, or worse, breaks off you guys' engagement if you keep being all psycho possessive on him." She warned me. I stopped talking and gritted my teeth. "Fine. Whatever. I'm leaving." I said to her. "See you in half an hour., I'm still pissed though." I said before hanging up the phone. Sasuke and Naruto were being such asses. I stormed down the stairs. Fuck this situation. I got in my car and drove off.


	6. No More Secrets

**Ino**

I readied myself for the imposing disaster, Sakura. I picked up my cup of tea from the counter and opened the front door. Sakura was there, just about to tear the door from the hinges in attempt to open it. "Ah, Sakky, there you are." I teased, taking her by the arm and setting her down in one of the comfy patio chairs. She looked at me with ice cold daggers for eyes. "Geez, Sakky, tone down the demoness inside. You're worrying me." I was trying to lighten her mood, to no avail apparently.

"Ino, I don't know how the hell I'm suppose to handle Sasuke. He is like a wild animal. He doesn't get it, does he? He doesn't even understand how very much I want this relationship. He is being such an ASS!" She fumed. I let her get all her words out before interjecting. "Sakura, maybe Sasuke is trying so desperately to get away from you because he feels emasculated. I mean when you look at it, you're the one who makes all the moves here. You were the one who started you and Sasuke's entirety. He hasn't protested, only God knows why, but you just need to give him space. Stop trying to do everything your way, let him take control for once. That's my advice, take it or leave it." I explained, her expression changing from pure malice to a blank stare.

"So you are saying I should just let him make his decisions?" She sounded so unsure. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yep. That is exactly what I am saying." I assured her. She shook her head and let out a long sigh. "Fine. I will get off Sasuke Uchiha's nuts." This made us both burst into laughter. We sounded like two immature teenage girls, back to the way it used to be.

**Naruto**

I rolled on my side and felt a cool body next to me. Sasuke. I pulled him into my arms, he willingly came. "N-naruto?" His sleepy voice croaked. "Yeah, Sas, it's me. You are cold, I'm just trying to warm you up." I said quietly. He smiled and then closed his eyes again, drifting off into a light sleep. After pulling Sasuke into my arms I couldn't go back to sleep. It was only eight in the morning. I was content in this moment. Holding Sasuke in my arms and tracing small circles against his bare back. He was the greatest person I could ever hope to have in my life. A small vibration came from my bedside table. It was my cell, I picked it up and read the text from Hinata, trying not to unsettle Sasuke.

_Be home around 5...love you 3_

I closed the phone, trying not to feel guilty about me and Sasuke. I set the phone back on the table and closed my eyes, letting my mind reel. Should Sasuke and I be doing this? Should we even hide anymore? Like Sasuke said last night, why not just tell the truth and stop hiding from everyone? Stop lying to everyone. It seemed impossible. I mean what would happen if I just stood in front of Hinata this afternoon and came clean about it all. I wouldn't, I couldn't do it. I was weak. What kind of person is strong enough to keep up a charade, but not strong enough to come clean. Only a coward.

I was startled when I felt the emptiness beside me. "Sasuke?" I mumbled. The bathroom door opened then and I saw him. "There you are." I said. He smiled. "Rise and shine. It's past noon." He laughed. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was in fact past twelve. I pulled off the covers and stood up. I was still naked from last night and noticed when Sasuke's eyes trailed down to my growing penis. I inhaled and stepped up to him. I planted a sweet kiss on his right cheek and stepped into the bathroom.

**Sasuke**

Naruto was such a tease. He had gone into the bathroom, leaving me with only the lingering image of his hardening dick and the small impression of his lips upon my cheek. I could feel my face redden. "Oh Naruto." I whispered into the empty bedroom. I opened the blinds so that the light could come in. I pulled out clean briefs from my small suitcase and pulled them on. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was very pale, compared to Naruto, the bronze god. He also had a perfect six packed abdomen, while I was slender and not nearly as built as him. I had a faint outline of abs. I smirked at my body. I pulled on dark denim jeans and looked out of the window. It was a nice day.

Naruto seized the opportunity and caught me by the waist. He growled playfully resting his chin against my shoulder. "We should run away." He breathed in my ear. My body tensed at those four words. Run away with Naruto, well that was like heaven on earth. Of course my answer was yes, but in reality we both knew we couldn't do it. "I wish we could Naruto. I would run away with you anywhere. Honestly I don't know what's stopping me from zipping up my suitcase and hauling ass to your car." I rambled. His expression was serene. He was enjoying my enthusiasm. "I know what's stopping you, what's stopping me. It's the same struggle for us both."

I turned around to face him. "What Naruto, what is stopping us?" I asked, uncertain that I really wanted to hear the answer. "Duty." He simply said. I had to choke down my laughter. "DUTY!" I cried out. The word sounded insane. How could duty be the only thing keeping me from Naruto, it was ridiculous. He nodded. "Yes Sasuke, duty. You know as well as I do that we couldn't just waltz up to Hinata or Sakura and just tell them. It's not how we are." He sounded so sure and it hurt. "So lying is better than telling the truth?" I asked him, hoping I was making sense. "No, lying is even worse, which is why we have to, we have to stop this." His words opened up a gaping wound in my chest. "Stop? Stop. Us?" I was sounding like a lunatic, muttering those words repeatedly. Naruto grabbed my shoulders. I was utterly defeated. How could it come to this? Less then twelve hours ago we were making love and now, this. How could he just act so, so composed about ending it?

"Sasuke, please say something." He pleaded. I raised my head and looked into his eyes. His hands dropped when he saw the streaming tears falling from my eyes. "I can't do it Naruto. I can't let you go. It isn't possible. You are all I have in this world that is even remotely close to happiness. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." I cried. His hands were now shaking. "How could I be such an idiot. Of course we won't end it. It never ends, and as long as we keep this secret, we are only making the confession more difficult for ourselves. Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." He apologized pinning me to the wall and kissing me with immense passion.

**Ino**

I was almost across Naruto's lawn when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes were definitely playing tricks on me. It appeared as if Naruto was kissing Sasuke. Impossible. That would never happen. But as I looked closer it was in fact a true sight. I dropped into a crouching position, edging closer to the window. I peered in, and my mouth dropped. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing, in a loving, almost perfect manner. But why? I had come to bring them some lunch and instead found this disturbing scenerio. What the hell was going on? I had no idea what to do now. Should I go ahead and bring them the food or just walk away like I hadn't even seen? I crawled from the window and stood up, deciding to go ahead and bring them the food.

I approached the door. I took a deep breath, shaking the image from my head, and knocking strongly. About a minute later Sasuke opened the door, fully clothed and smiling. "Oh hey, Ino. You didn't have to bring lunch." It took me a while to respond. "Oh right, it's no problem, I made a deal with the man at the ramen shop so he gave me his new special for you two to try. I also promised Sakura that I'd check in on you two." I said, examining him closely. "Well we are all good here." He replied, obviously uncomfortable under my gaze. "Good, where is blondy anyways?" I asked lightly. Just then Naruto came from the bedroom. "Ino, what's up?" He said nonchalantly. I smiled at him. "I brought you some new ramen blondy." His face brightened and he tore open the bag. "OH BOY! RAMEN!" He cheerily exclaimed. He pulled down two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks.

"Ino you're the greatest!" Naruto excitedly hugged me. He poured the ramen into the bowls and then set a bowl in front of Sasuke and sat down in the chair across from him. I took the empty spot beside Sasuke. "So tell me Sasuke, when do you plan on going back to Sakura?" I decided asking now would be best. He swallowed the ramen before responding. "You know Ino, I get so tired of hearing her name. It's like people automatically equate me with her. I am my own person, too. Sure, she is probably desperately waiting for a call from you saying I'm coming home, but I just don't know. She is so possessive, it's killing me. I need some room to breathe." He told me.

It was understandable that he wanted his time from Sakura, but I think that the reason was deeper than just her. "So that's it? You just need space?" I asked. He nodded. And Naruto had nothing to do with this "space"? I wondered silently. Naruto changed the subject by talking about my florist business. The small talk was convenient for them both.

I convinced Naruto and Sasuke to meet at my house after Hinata got back. It was close to three and she would be home in a few hours. I wanted to have a dinner for everyone, hopefully to get Sasuke to go back to Sakura. They had both agreed to be there at seven. I was still uncertain about what I had seen through the window earlier, but pushed it aside in order to focus on the tasks at hand. "See you at seven you two." I said, before leaving Naruto's house. I picked up my phone and called Sakura. "They will all be there at seven Sakura. Just like I promised." I told her. She sounded happy and with that I hung up and headed to the super market. I had a lot of cooking to do.

**Naruto**

Ino had definitely been kind by bringing lunch, but now we were expected to go to dinner tonight. "Naruto do we really have to go tonight?" Sasuke groaned. I smiled at him. "Come on it'll be, um, interesting." I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, interesting." He mocked me. I pulled him onto the couch beside me. "Cheer up. Look at it as an opportunity to show Sakura how independent you are. Hell, I don't know Sasuke. Just make the most of it." I told him. We flipped channels and before I realized the time, Hinata walked through the door. I jumped up to help her with her bags. "Hey! Let me help you." I offered, taking her suitcase. Her innocent smile made me feel guilty all over again. "Oh Sasuke, hi." She waved to him and he hopped up to hug her. "You look great Hinata." He complimented her and she giggled. I brought her stuff into the bedroom and went back to the living room. Sasuke was talking to her. I kissed her lightly on the lips and informed her about dinner at Ino's.

"Naruto I tried calling, but it kept going to voicemail. Why didn't you answer?" She asked. "Oh sorry, it's in the bedroom. I forgot to put it in my pocket after I got dressed this morning. It's probably still on the side table." I assured her. She nodded and then told us all about her visit with her sister. I was glad she had gone to spend some time with her family. It was good for her. Sasuke was the one that interrupted and reminded us of Ino's dinner. "Oh my, you're right Sasuke, it's nearly seven now. We should go." Hinata said, picking up her purse and opening the door. We followed her out and piled into the car.

We arrived at Ino's. Sakura was there, along with Itachi to my surprise. Sasuke and Itachi weren't best of friends, but at least they were on civil terms finally. When I first met Sasuke he only talked of the hatred he had for his older brother. Thankfully that phase was over. Apparently Ino and him had a thing for each other. Ino greeted us from the kitchen. "It's almost finished! I'll be right out! Please take a seat at the table!' She called over all the voices and the cooking food. I made sure Hinata was seated before sitting down next to her. Sasuke took the seat on the end closest to me. Sakura gave a very unhappy look in my direction, sitting next to Itachi. Before Sakura's eyes killed us all, Ino came in with pots and plates of food. It looked delicious. When we were all finally served she took her seat in between Itachi and Sakura.

The dinner was going good. Everyone was getting along and the food was amazing. I was helping Sasuke and Itachi pick up the plates when Sakura blurted, "Oh my god Sasuke! You haven't said a damn word to me the whole time you've been here? What gives?" If it hadn't been for that outburst the night wouldv'e ended happily. But no, Sakura ruined it. Sasuke dropped the plates in the sink and turned to Sakura. "Why do you have to ride my ass twenty-four, seven Sakura?" He sounded agitated, but not angry. Hinata quickly excused herself to the restroom and I stayed in the kitchen. "Are you kidding me Sasuke? Why do you insist on being such a dick to me? Why can't you just be happy with me?" She protested. Sasuke just laughed sarcastically. "You are so self centered Sakura. I don't know why I even stay with you." He blatantly told her. My eyes widened and I stepped from the kitchen, putting my hand around Sasuke's arm. "Come on Sasuke, let's not do this right now." I reasoned with him. He turned back around and followed me into the kitchen.

"THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT! NARUTO SAYS A FEW SIMPLE WORDS AND YOU LISTEN! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON"T? WHY HIM?" Sakura screamed out of frustration. "That's it. This is over." He growled. "Sasuke no, don't!" I exclaimed. Sasuke turned to her and opened his mouth, but instead of his voice, it was Ino that spoke. "He doesn't want you because he is in love with Naruto." Ino's words shocked all of us. "I saw Naruto kissing Sasuke."


	7. Disastrous

**Naruto**

If there was a way to out ourselves to everyone Ino sure did a good job of accomplishing it. "Ino what are you talking about?" Sakura asked angrily. Ino looked at her and repeated, "I saw Naruto kissing Sasuke earlier." Just as she was repeating it Hinata returned from the bathroom and her mouth fell open. "Naruto? Is this true?" Hinata asked in her soft voice. I sighed heavily. "Yes, I kissed Sasuke because I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved a human being on this earth. He is my other half." I confessed honestly.

All eyes were now on me. "Naruto how could you?" Sakura fussed from the kitchen. Her eyes burned with disbelief and anger. "It's not something we could've helped Sakura. I knew I loved Sasuke back at the Academy." I admitted. Sakura came up and slapped me with a nice amount of force. I staggered back a bit. "Thanks Sakura." I said nonchalantly.

"Fuck you Naruto." She said. Hinata was crying in the living room now. Ino looked satisfied and it made me angry. "Ino why did you do this?" Sasuke growled beside me. "You guys were kissing! Hello! I had to tell her before she found out that I knew and didn't say anything." She exclaimed. This was just great.

**Sasuke**

Sakura approached me and I could sense the hatred. "Sasuke you are a fucking heartless bastard. If you love Naruto so god damn much then why did you even bother with me in the first place?" She seethed. This drove me over the edge and I was finished with her bullshit. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at her. "God all you do is fucking complain and demand me to do shit that I NEVER WANTED TO DO WITH YOU!" I was hammering her. "In twelfth grade you sucked my dick in a way that I couldn't escape from! Believe me I tried to run from you. Then at our anniversary dinner, you practically proposed to your fucking self." I continued. She tried to interrupt me. "Shut up bitch." I cut her off. "And even now you are a control freak that doesn't understand that I am so not interested in your annoying self -centered ass. I have never liked you, nor will I ever." At this point she was crying, and it made me feel amazing.

"Sakura, do me a favor and break up with me, end our engagement, and never talk to me again. You are by far the worst person I have ever met. And I am so sorry that I wasted a second of my time with you." I spat in her face. She gritted her teeth and stood there, speechless. "Damn Sasuke, harsh a bit?" Ino commented. "Hey, you wanted to put us out there, so this is what the outcome was." I informed her. Naruto turned to me. "I think we better go." He said. I smiled. "Oh my god I thought you'd never say so." I looked at Sakura and flipped her off before walking to the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Naruto said, pointing to the living room. I nodded. "Yeah I'll be in the car." I took the keys and went to get in the car. I felt so refreshed.

**Hinata**

I was on the couch bawling. My husband was gay with his best friend. He had lied to me for so many years. I was devastated. "Hinata, I am so sorry. He apologized. "Please Naruto, go away. I'd rather you just go and not bother giving me details or apologies." I told him. He sat next to me and hugged me. I didn't pull away. "I am sorry Hinata. And I do love you, just not in a romantic way. I never meant for it to end like this." He told me. I pulled away from him. "Naruto, I just want you to be happy." I said. This took him by surprise and he got up. Goodbye Hinata." He kissed my forehead, and then he walked out of my life. I was no longer Hinata Uzumaki.


End file.
